Power Food
by KipperCat25
Summary: Natsu is hungry and goes down to the kitchen for a snack. Finding no real food, he settles on some strange candy.
1. Flight

Natsu peeked around the corner and looked into the kitchen. He was hungry, and he needed a snack. The thing was, Erza and Lucy wouldn't be happy if they found out he stole food. Happy wouldn't care as long as he didn't take the fish. Which he had no intention of doing.

He tiptoed in and looked in the basket on the table. Sometimes there was extra food in there. Nothing tonight.

Quietly, he opened a cupboard. He had never looked in any of the cupboards before, because Lucy was the one who did all the cooking.

Inside was a box labeled, "Power Food".

Hungrily, Natsu took down the box, completely forgetting about being quiet. He had no clue what "Power Food" meant, but at this point he didn't care. He lifted the lid off of the box and stared in.

The box was full of candy.

Natsu sighed. "No real food."

Before he put the box away, though, he wondered why it was called "power food" if it was just candy. He decided to try a piece and find out.

He carefully plucked a piece out of the box. It was wrapped in red cellophane.

Natsu scowled. There was no way he would be able to open it without making noise.

Shrugging, he pulled off the wrapper and looked at the candy. It was blue, and it seemed to be glowing.

Natsu raised his eyebrows. Glowing candy? He must be insane. He shrugged and popped the hard candy into his mouth.

He sucked on it thoughtfully. It tasted almost like blueberries.

While he was thinking, he began feeling a weird sensation in his stomach. It was the same feeling he got whenever he went on a train or a carriage. Or anything else, for that matter.

Natsu looked down. He was floating three feet off the floor. No wonder.

He lurched and puked all over the kitchen, spitting out the candy in the process. With a yell he fell back to the floor.

"Man, Erza's gonna kill me," he said. "What _are _those things, anyway?"

"They're magical candies," Lucy's voice said from the doorway. "That was the flying one. Apparently you can't handle _that _kind of transportation, either." She laughed.

Natsu scowled. "Not funny."

"You better clean that up before Erza finds out," Lucy advised.

"Like I don't know that," he said sarcastically. He walked over to the cleaning supplies cabinet and pulled out a mop and bucket.

"You're helping me," he said.

"No way! I'm going back to bed," Lucy ran out of the kitchen and up the stairs.

Natsu scowled. "Girls. Always grossed out by everything."

He filled the bucket with water and began mopping the floor.

* * *

**Hmm...Sorry it wasn't that good. I've never written a Fairy Tail fic before. I'm sure the chapters will get better the farther I get, though. :)**


	2. Erza's Wrath?

Natsu rolled over in his sleep and groaned. The candy was making him feel funny.

-x-x-x-

Erza stood there, watching him. He was going to be in so much trouble. She smirked. But not in the way he expected.

-x-x-x-

Natsu stretched and sat up, blinking. He had had the weirdest dream.

He slipped out of bed and headed downstairs for breakfast.

Stepping into the kitchen, he saw the mop and bucket still sitting out, the kitchen only half cleaned. It still smelled horrible, too.

He groaned. It wasn't a dream.

All of a sudden, he heard Erza coming down the stairs.

Panicking, he took a spot in the doorway and leaned against the door frame, trying to act cool. "Hey, Erza," he said. "Nothing to see here! Just move along!" he forced a smile onto his face.

Erza raised her eyebrows and said, "You may want to clean that up before Gray sees it," she said.

Natsu's jaw dropped. "H-how—?"

"None of your business," she said. "But _never _do that again!" she growled.

Natsu gulped. "I-I won't," he said, rushing into the kitchen and grabbing the mop. He set to work scrubbing the floor and finished it in double time, so Gray wouldn't see it.

He was lucky, because as soon as he had dumped out the water in the bucket and put both it and the mop away, Gray came down to the kitchen.

"What're you doing?" he asked, sounding as if he could care less.

"None of your business, ice-boy," Natsu shouldered past him and headed back upstairs.

"What was that?" Gray turned.

"Nothing," Natsu smirked. He walked into Lucy's room and shook her shoulder.

"GET UP!"

Lucy rolled over and saw Natsu standing there. "What?"

"There's a problem!" he exclaimed.

Lucy shot out of bed, grabbing her key ring. "What is it?"

"I'm hungry!"

Lucy's worried expression turned into a scowl, and she proceeded to beat Natsu on the head until he left.

Natsu sulked out of the room. "_Girls,_" he muttered.

* * *

**Heh heh...**


	3. Super Speed

Natsu sighed and waited for everyone to go to bed. Once he heard the last door close, he tiptoed down to the kitchen.

Opening the cupboard, he pulled down the box of magical candy. This time he had to make sure he didn't eat the one in red cellophane.

He rummaged through the candy for a minute before settling on one that was wrapped in purple paper.

According to what had happened last night, the powers went away when the candy was spat out or dissolved.

Natsu unwrapped the candy. It, too, was purple, and it had that strange glow that all of the magic candies had.

He popped the candy into his mouth and waited patiently.

After a minute of waiting and still nothing happening, Natsu decided the piece of candy was a dud and went over to the trash can to spit it out.

But instead of walking normally, he was over to the trash can in less than half a second.

Natsu grinned. He had to try this out.

After zooming around the house one hundred times in ten seconds, he was beat. The candy had dissolved. Natsu was stopped outside his room.

He knew he had to go put the candy box away so no one would suspect him, but he was just _so tired. _So he made a vow that he would do it first thing in the morning, before everyone else got up. Then he went into his room and slipped into bed. He fell asleep before his head hit the pillow.

* * *

**Meh. These chapters are short, ne? Maybe I should make longer ones...**


End file.
